Unknown Generations
by Serene Grace
Summary: It's after the war, and Naruto and Sasuke both successfully killed Tobi in the final battle, saving the entire world, but with the cost of their own lives. Sakura's devastated, but she recovers with the help of her friends and her boyfriend, Rock Lee. But she's in for a surprise when they discover that she's pregnant...and it's not Rock Lee's child. Sakura-centric


S/N: _I know, I know, so many STORIIIEEESSS! Ahem, anyways, this story was inspired by the fic "The Last Uchiha". I have mixed feelings about this fic. Let's see how the story develops, shall we? And this may be a bit angsty in the beginning, but I don't think it's that noticeable. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto(or as I like to call him 'The Best Troll Ever') owns everything! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Prologue: Unknown Consequences

It was a beautiful morning, the sky an amazingly brilliant blue without a cloud in sight, the Sakura trees blooming beautiful flowers, a soft summer breeze blowing through the air, the sun high up, shining brightly. A crow perches itself on a Sakura tree branch, it's raven feathers flutter in the wind and it's onyx eyes staring deep into your very soul. As beautiful as this scenery is, I just can't bear to enjoy it, because it reminds me to much...of them...

Shaking my head, I try as hard as I can to not cry at the memory of them. I walk to the gravestone, clutching a bright orange-yellow sunflower in one hand and a dark, indigo in the other. I got them from Ino earlier, she said the colors match their personalities perfectly. And they do. Which only helps to remind me of the painful memory...

Being as strong as I could be, I walk to the gravestone and crouch down to ti's level. As usual, their names are the biggest and at the top of the stone, showing their amazing heroism. To me, their "heroic" actions were nothing but stupid and foolish. How could they just leave me all alone here like this? My fingers trace the letters engraved of the stone slab.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

I find myself remembering the last them I saw them, alive...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the last few moments of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Somehow, Naruto got Sasuke-kun to snap out of his revenge-crazed mindset and now, they were battle Madara, who was revealed to be really Kakashi-sensei's old supposedly dead teammate. All of them were nearly exhausted. Madara – or should I say, Obito – failed at trying to make his Eye of the Moon Plan succeed. I watched helplessly from the sidelines as the 2 closest people to me were about die right before my eyes._

_Naruto, who was covered head to toe with blood, bruises, cuts, etc, changed into his now famed Sage Mode and created 2 shadow clones. They crowded around the original one's hand and started to create a Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Naruto had a Hokage cloak on, to show that his dream finally came true – and during the war, too._

_Sasuke-kun, who was in no better condition than the former, created a small Chidori in his hand and called up a bolt of lightning. The lightning came down on him and gathered in his hand just as Naruto's Rasenshuriken finished forming. Sasuke-kun called this jutsu "Kirin". Both charged forward with both incredibly powerful jutsus aimed at Madara's heart. Unfortunately for Madara, he was to weak to avoid the attacks._

"_**FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!**"_

"_**KIRIN!**"_

_Both jutsu struck the masked man right in the heart, killing him instantly. However, the excess energy was massive and unstable, engulfing the entire Valley of the End – where that battle took place – in a large white ball of energy._

_When the explosion ceased, there was only a large lake with a lot of rubble sticking out of it. The statues of Uchiha Madara and the Shodai Hokage were now non-existent, leaving only the parts of the statues that littered the land. In the middle, there stood a small rock with 2 unmoving bodies lying on it._

_My eyes widened as I realized what happened. Before I knew it, I was running as fast as I could to them. When I reached them, tears were spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably. There, I held both their hands and their lats moments went through. Their last moments. Our last moments. Our last moments...as Team 7._

_When the war stopped, Kakashi-sensei was nominated as the Rokudaime Hokage. At first, he refused, but eventually, he caved into the pressure me and the Konoha 11 – now 10 put on him. Pretty much the entire world mourned Naruto and Sasuke-kun's deaths._

_Now, I still go to their graves to pay them a visit. I wonder what would happen...if they survived...?_

* * *

Before I even knew it, I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears and set the flowers under each respective name. I was caught by surprise when I heard a squawking sound above me. I looked up and saw a little raven with blue eyes looking at me like if it were to say "Thank you". I cried harder, thinking that the mysterious blue-eyed raven was a message, from..._them_.

"Sakura-san?"

I turn around, finding all of the Konoha 10 and our senseis with flowers in their hands. Lee-kun was in the front, looking at me sympathetically. Right after the war, I finally accepted Lee-kun's request for a date, trying to take my mind off of Naruto and Sasuke's death. We went on more and more dates until we were officially dating. That was 5 years ago, and now, we're dating for 5 years, the exact amount of time since the war ended.

I run to Lee-kun and start crying in his arms. Everyone looks sympathetically at me, but I don't care. All I want, is for _them_ to come back. To be with me. But not everything can be so sweet, can it...?

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I arrive at the hospital in my usual uniform. About 2 years after the war, I started to work here in the hospital as an assistant. And now, here I am, as a full-time doctor and medicine tester. I'm greeted by Shishou once I walk in. After Kakashi-sensei became Hokage, Shishou retired and started to run the hospital as head doctor. She still helps out Kakashi-sensei with his Hokage work like she's supposed to as a former Hokage, but she still spends most of her time at the hospital.

"Sakura," she greets with a smile.

"Shishou," I return with a similar smile.

"Sakura, the team that was supposed to infiltrate one of Orochimaru's labs came back today. The mission was a success. They managed to find crucial information about Orochimaru's findings and a new type of medicine that you'll be testing out." I smile at that part. I always love testing out new medication. "Also, the medicine they found had 2 bloodstained pieces of cloth tied around the vile. The medic-nin there couldn't find out who's blood it was, but they think that it may have a connection with the medicine. Think you could test it out?"

I smile determinedly. "Yes, Shishou! I'll find out about the medication's content! Where is it?"

"Here." She takes out a vile with a white liquid in it and 2 pieces of bloodstained cloth with the vile. One was a light gray color with a silky texture, while the other was black and was soft – like cotton. I take the stuff and start off to the testing lab.

In the testing lab, I put the white liquid on a small square and put it under a microscope. Huh. Strange... The white liquid seems to be made up of a bunch of little cells that I'm not familiar with. Oh well, that only makes it more interesting. Besides, the liquid doesn't look very dangerous, and after putting under some tests soon after, I find out that it's completely safe! So I can test it on myself!

Then, I put the liquid in small little cups that are used for testing. I put the blood on the black cloth in a needle and mixed the blood with the white liquid. I did the same with the blood on the light gray cloth and I noticed that both reacted similarly. Not exactly the same, but pretty similar.

Ignoring the reaction that should be pretty common, I put each liquid in 2 separate needles and punctured them into each of my arms. At first, there's no reaction, but that's natural, considering most medication takes a bit of time to work.

I clean up my work and walk out of the lab, testing that medication being the only job I had today. I wave goodbye to Shishou and walk out, heading to Ichiraku's with Ino. She and I have gotten a lot closer ever since _their_ deaths. So today's gonna be a good day. I guess it's because my friends always try to make me feel happy right after...the anniversary of..._their_ deaths.

No, Sakura! No! Don't think about them! It's been such a good day, don't ruin it just because of that memory! Anyways, the Konoha 10 and our senseis have been so supportive of me ever since the war ended. It's because of them that I haven't gone into a deep depression or has committed suicide yet, and I don't plan to either.

"Hey, Forehead!"

I look up and see Ino waving at me from Ichiraku's. I smile and wave back. We sit down and order some ramen.

"So, Sakura. How's life?" Ino asks me.

"Oh, normal. Today I tested a new medicine that they found in one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs," I reply.

"Really? What did you find out about it?"

"Nothing yet, it might take a little time to set in, but other than that, it's been a pretty normal day."

"Cool. Oh! By the way, Forehead, I heard that Neji and Tenten got together! Also Shikamaru and Temari and Kakashi-sensei and Anko!"

"Really?! No way! Bye the way, on the subject of couples, how's Sai-kun doing?" I ask, smirking when Ino blushes. Just recently, Sai asked Ino out, surprisingly. I mean, everyone knew that they were gonna get together, but we all just expected Ino to make the first move!

"He's just fine! Why?"

"Just asking, since you 2 always seem to be together."

"No we don't! We just went on a few dates together, that's all! It's nothing big!"

"Sure it is!" Ino glares at me still blushing and I laugh. She's always a bit touchy when it comes to her own relationships, which is ironic, considering that she butts into every _other_ relationship in the village.

So even though the 2 people closest to me died right before my eyes, my life is wonderful as it is. I'm so grateful. I have such great friends, and I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke-kun would agree. If only they were with me right now...

End

S/N: _Okay, so far, nothing has really happened! Don't worry people, this story will progress rather quickly, but there _will_ be quite a bit of humor in the future. Be prepared for a surprise, people!_

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


End file.
